magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:New feature requests
Remote camera control using a wi-fi dongle in lieu of the WFT-E4A unsure if the USB port provides enough juice or if this already possible. ;digital zoom and preview I am always amazed about the details when i zoom in live mode, thats why i would also find a digital zoom very useful. this brings me to another idea: not sure if it is intended to add only some features to video mode or also to stills-modes? the most useful feature for me would be to have a crop mode when viewing images on the brilliant screen on the 5D. Zoom in - crop image, like seen on lcd & save as new jpg (but this is maybe just an very personal idea) maybe a more useful in video-work-flow would be the possibilty to capture stills from a video. another thing is previewing videos on the lcd - i miss often a fast forward/rewind button. would make more sense to me, if i could jump ff/rew with the wheel or joystick (like +- 10 photos in stills mode) instead of adjusting volume. A 100% zoom mode for previewing videos would als be nice (even if it would only work when video is not running). -- 09:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Record Uncompressed HDMI Hi, I was wondering if it would be possible to output a full 1080 image from the HDMI port of the 5D while in live mode without any overlays and with out any black bars? We would like to use our 5D for doing greenscreen and would really like to use it with a Nano Flash drive http://www.convergent-design.com/. Thanks! Drew manual focus assist function for non-canon lenses and faking exif information First, I'd like to request the focus assist feature without an original Canon lens. As far as I know, manual focus assist only works for original canon lenses or for "chipped adapters". For us using old manual focus lenses on canon cameras(at least for the 550d I'm using), the af assist function doesn't work. Is it possible to activate it with a firmware mod? Secondly, when a non-canon lens is attached to the camera, the camera doesn't recognise it naturally. Can you make a menu where we can force the camera to recognise the lens by manually entering the lens information like the focal length, maximum apeture of the lens, the aperture in use at that moment etc so it's reflected to the exif information. It would be a huge help for the people who can't remember what focal lenth or aperture was used at for a photo later. ---- It might be possible to write in the properties which specify lens name, focal info and a few others. I don't understand well how this works, so I prefer to wait a bit. But if anyone wants to play with this at his own risk, I can help with some test code. ---- Thanks a lot for the answer. I can try the code if it's not risky. If it's risky, I'd like to wait. Is there a way to force the manual focus confirmation to work when a non-canon lens is attached? Without using a chipped adapter? (I'm talking about when focusing through the optical viewfinder, not the lcd. Still photography request) B.soysal 15:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) iso AEB? Hi Mr Developer, I wonder if you can include an ISO AEB feature. How it would work is that the camera would take a series of shots (say 3), all at the same exposure level but with different shutter speed/ISO combination, so for example first shot F4 - iso100 - 1/200s, second shot F4 - iso200 - 1/400s, third shot F4 - iso 400 - 1/800s. the point of this feautre is that often when shooting moving sobjects , it is not possible to know off hand the minimum SS requried to freeze motion, the ideal shot would be one with the lowest ISO (for best IQ) and just enough SS to freeze motion. To change setting after each shot would miss the moment. therefore to do so with AEB would ensure during a burst of a few shots one of them should have the ideal SS/ISO combination. Many thank Daniel 01/Oct/2011 "True" Mirror Lock-up... I would DEARLY LOVE a "TRUE" mirror lock-up! In other words a manual mirror lock-up that locks the mirror up when you tell it to, and brings it down ONLY after you tell it to... This would save my mirror assembly tremendous wear and tear on my 5D Mk II when shooting time lapse shots! 20:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Armando Ruggeri FPS Override + Lowered bitrate = higher framerates? I'm wondering if we would be able to shoot super high speed (more than 60p) using FPS override. At the moment there seems to be a cap of 35fps in 1080p and 60fps in other resolutions. Is this a limitation of the camera? Of course we would need to lower the bit rate and maybe also use a lower resolution. (I'm hoping for something like 720p at 100fps or 640p at 240 if the bitrate is kept low.) Just an idea. Best, Nitsan. Youtube.com/nitsanpictures ' 07:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC)' ISO/WB/VOL/LCD control change in t2i, possibly other models In movie mode Id like to see the the controls for these four items to be adjustable with the wheel. I think the best way to approach this is press and hold flash, with left or right buttons, select ISO/WB/VOL/LCD. Once selected, use wheel to adjust value up or down. If there is another value youd like to change, the menu is open as long as the flash button in pressed. This leaves the sensor free since vol and lcd are moved. Could that be a hands free shutter release through motion detetion. AttilaGyulaBalazs 20:13, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Scripting ability for EOS 550d Being able to script the EOS 550d would be fantastic. This way users will be able to shoot a sequence of fotos ( each with a different configuration) over and over again. If you are unsure about which setting will do the job for you, you just start this script and you automaticly shoot a sequence of fotos... I hope this will be considered in a next version. 08:33, June 4, 2012 (UTC)